Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Ultimate Ben
For the Ben 10: MEGA Alien version go here. Ultimate Ben is the evolved form of Ben. His appearance does not change, despite evolving, but it enables Ben to use any alien's powers without needing to change his physical appearance. He first appears in the episode Ben 10,000 Returns. Powers and Abilities While in this form, Ben would just pronounce the name of any alien he choses to transform to (though it is not necessary) or press the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. While Ben's human appearance does not change, it changes depending on the size of his chosen alien, as seen where he accessed Ultimate Humungousaur's powers, where his body frame increased to fit the form. Aside from his main powers, Ultimate Ben also has access to his magical and Anodite powers, though he says this is from spending 20 years with one. The possibility that he knows a lot more than he lets on may mean that Ultimate Ben has more abilities than his aliens from the Ultimatrix. Aliens Accessed as Ultimate Ben *Ultimate Humungousaur *Articguana *Heatblast *Clockwork *Big Chill *Spidermonkey *Jetray *XLR8 *Diamondhead Trivia *Because this form is linked heavily to the Ultimatrix, it is unknown if this form is the Ultimate Human form or just Ben's personal Ultimate form. *Ben says that he hasn't transformed into another alien for years since he discovered his Ultimate Ben form, the others having become unneeded since he can use all of their abilities from this single form. *The abilities he attained while in his Ultimate Human form to gain abilities without changing refers to human adaptability, as it is said to be a ability that excels all abilities of all species. *Ben 10,000 refers to how it is his "best transformation." This is ironic because the present Ben doesn't like his Ultimates. *Ben 10,000 said that young Ben will figure out all of his Ultimate Human abilities someday. *It was seen briefly in the episode [http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Fame Fame], after Ben reverted back from Spidermonkey, that Ben's eyes glowed pink for a moment. Dwayne McDuffie has hinted that the pink eyes Ben displayed after transforming back from his first time transforming into Ultimate Spidermonkey are part of the human ultimate form. *It is unknown if Ben can access Alien X's powers in this form and, if he can, whether or not he would have to deal with the other personalities. *It is still unknown how Ben 10,000 unlocked this form. *This form acts in a similar way to N-Ben's Biomatrix Fan Fiction He is yet to seen but confirmation has come for his appearance in Ben 10: Alien Helpline. Stan 14 Stan's Ultimate form is Ultimate Stan. It is unknown what he looks like, but he has all of Ultimate Ben's powers. Ultimate Noah Because Noah was only part human, he was able to transform into his ultimate form in Noah-Stan: Matrix Force. Noah's future self uses this form all the time rather than his regular forms. Noah will give the form a little time before he uses it a lot. Knights of the Sword In Knights of the Sword in the Meeting and How It Turned Painfull when Ben fought Ed he turned Ultimate Ben. Category:Evolved Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Humans Category:Ultimate Forms Category:Knights of the Sword Category:Ben Tennysons Category:Evolved Aliens Category:Male Heroes